Greer-Brenna Relationship
Grenna '('Gre'er/Bre'nna) is the friendship/romantic pairing between Greer Danville and Brenna Carver. Overview In I'll Sleep When I'm Dead, Brenna and Greer are first seen interacting in a coffee shop, doing their history project on The Black Death. Brenna, who is too busy texting, doesn't pay attention to what Greer is saying. This happens a few times, causing Greer to get agitated. The girls find themselves on the tennis court, after Brenna challenges Greer to a match. The loser has to do the entire project by themselves. When the girls first begin, Brenna misses the first two serves from Greer entirely. The deal changes to not only the loser doing the project but also doing the winner's history homework for the entire year. Brenna and Greer find themselves at match point for Brenna. Greer realizes that Brenna was hustling her, pretending to be bad in the beginning to lower Greer's expectations. Greer injures her ankle going for the last shot, and Brenna helps her up and off the court. Their animosity has dissipated. In The Family That Lies Together, Brenna tries not to acknowledge Greer in their school's courtyard. At the screening for Pretty In Pink, Brenna is accompanied by Kieran and Beth. Beth invites Brenna over to sit. She initially refuses. Brenna insists that Greer sit with them, and Greer takes a seat next to Brenna. Greer asks Brenna if she's worried what her friends will think of her sitting there. Brenna says her friends are too cool to be at the screening. At the end of the screening, Greer says goodbye to Brenna and leaves with her friends. Later that evening, Brenna is at dinner with Beth. Beth brings up her suspicion that Greer is into Brenna. Brenna assures Beth that she and Greer are only friends and that they wouldn't date. But, Brenna also tells Beth that she doesn't define herself, it's just that she and Greer are in different friend groups. That night, Brenna reaches out to Greer because of her sister's illness, and they meet up at a park bench. Brenna feels bad for making Greer walk so far out to meet her, which Greer tells her isn't a problem. When Brenna begins explaining about the things happening at her house, Greer tells her that she doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to. Brenna tells Greer anyway that her sister is really sick. At this news, Greer takes Brenna into her arms and hugs her for comfort. In Clear Minds, Full Lives, Can't Eat, Greer approaches Brenna and Ford during school, asking how April is doing. Afterwards, she invites Brenna and Ford to her party that she is having the following day. When Greer walks away, Greer looks over her shoulder at Brenna and smiles. Brenna watches after Greer turns back around, still smiling. The following day at Greer's blue-themed party, Brenna and Ford arrive but Ford is the only one not wearing blue. While Brenna and Ford walk around the house, Brenna goes downstairs to the party, leaving Ford with her phone. Kieran texts Brenna that he had gotten out of work early to which Ford replies pretending to be Brenna that she's at Greer's party and wants him to come because she misses him. Brenna goes downstairs to find Greer, who instead finds her. Greer asks Brenna again how April is doing, to which Brenna fills her in on what's going on. Greer tells Brenna that she doesn't believe life ends when you die and that she was with her grandmother when she died. She assures Brenna that April is going to be okay and they hug. When Greer goes to tell Brenna something else, she notices Kieran behind Brenna looking around awkwardly. After apologizing for his appearance, Brenna gets up and walks over to Kieran, leaving Greer by herself. Upstairs in Greer's room, Kieran leads Brenna inside and onto Greer's bed. They begin making out, only to be caught by Greer who looks shocked at the fact that they were in her room. She then tells both of them to leave, seeming very angry. When Kieran and Brenna leave because of Ford's puking incident, Greer is upset and outraged by what just happened. In Unplanned Parenthood, Brenna finds Greer and apologizes about what happend at the party during the Charton Clubs Adventure Week sign up. During her apology, Brenna signs up for Greer's EcoClub so that Greer is forced to talk to her. That night, Brenna arrives at Greer's house uninvited. This time, she's there to tell Greer the things left unsaid. Brenna explains how she felt the worst she had ever felt when Greer caught her and Kieran in her room making out. Greer confesses to Brenna that she thought that they had a thing. Brenna said that she did too, to which Greer points out that 'did' means past tense. After reassuring Greer that she meant present tense, Brenna initiates a kiss. In Death Becomes Her, Brenna and Greer are in Brenna's room making out on her bed when she should be packing for her EcoClub trip. When Greer finally convinces Brenna to pack, Brenna quickly comes back to continue kissing Greer. When the EcoClub arrives in Florida for their trip, Greer convinces Brenna to get a cab and go look for Brenna's sister whom she's never met, Natalie. They hold hands on the way to the front door, as Greer encourages Brenna. Greer remains by Brenna's side as a supportive figure to help her with her half sister. When Greer becomes sick, but not drunk, Brenna asks Natalie if she drugged Greer. Both girls head back to their hotel after being put down by Natalie. ' catches Brenna and Greer making out in her room.']] The following morning, Greer still seems woosy and thanks Brenna for taking such good care of her the night before. Brenna also thanks Greer for going with her to meet Natalie, saying that she would've regretted it had Greer not gone. In What to Expect When You're Expecting Chemo, Brenna chokes on her coffee when her mother tells her that she's happy that she's friends with Greer and that Greer is encouraging her to try new things. When Brenna is with Kieran, Brenna confesses her feelings for Greer. Brenna also asks if it's ok that she dates both Greer and Kieran. During dinner in Brenna's house, Greer and Brenna exchange flirty smiles, which Ford, who showed up uninvited, notices. After Ford leaves, Brenna's mom walks in on Brenna and Greer making out on her bed. Quickly closing the door, Brenna and Greer get off of each other and sit a distance away from each other. After Greer leaves to sleep downstairs, her mother asks Brenna about her feelings for Greer to which Brenna is not forthcoming. After Sara leaves, Brenna screams into her pillow. When they are setting up for April's party, Greer and Brenna are making paper flowers when Kieran shows up. Brenna, awkward about Kieran being there, invites him in when he says he doesn't mind seeing Greer. Greer sprays Brenna with a water gun while Kieran and Ford watch on. When Brenna catches Kieran and Ford making out in her room, Kieran tells her that she has to pick between him and Greer. This leaves Brenna to tell Kieran that she's picking Greer over him, ending their relationship. Ford leaves her room upset after Brenna's hard choice. They both take each other's hands and Greer smiles at Brenna for her decision. Songs Songs Hey Na Na ''by, Katie Herzig ˆ– during Greer and Brenna's tennis match in '''I'll Sleep When I'm Dead' Sounds Like Somewhere ''by Lily and Madeleine --- during Brenna and Greer's kiss in '''Unplanned Parenthood' Turn Me On ''by Ms. Triniti ----'' during when Greer got sick from drinking and dancing and Brenna gets her water in Death Becomes her Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Season 1 Category:Character Pairings